What If?
by Superunknown93
Summary: What if Annie never heard about the study group?


After being invited to come back upstairs to study, Jeff got to know these new people in his life. He liked how Abed had a movie or TV reference to everything. He enjoyed talking to Troy about sports and he enjoyed when Shirley would bring snacks to their study meetings. What he did not like was Britta constantly hounding him and shutting him down. She was still playing hard to get but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Another thing he did not like was Pierce trying too hard to be his friend, he was rude, annoying and an overall pain in Jeff's side. But after a week and a half of being with these people he figured it was a good way to pass the time a Greendale. So here he was at the Greendale cafeteria having lunch with his study group, listening to Abed go on about how they'll become a family soon enough.

"That seems like kind of a stretch Abed" said Jeff as he picked at his salad.

"You'll see soon enough…" replied Abed with a blank expression. "Anyways it time for study group so we should probably go." The six of them started getting their things ready when Troy spoke up.

"Hey guys check this out…" Troy stuck his foot out of the table just as a brunette girl with a cardigan and skirt was walking with her lunch to sit. She tripped over his foot and fell hard as her food went flying in all directions. She frantically got up and looked around as everyone began to point and laugh. "Oh, you dropped your lunch nerd! Ahhh, I'm funny…" Troy finished as he got up and walked out of the cafeteria with Abed at his side. The girl picked her food up off the ground and saw everyone still laughing, even that nice looking black lady was grinning. Everyone was laughing at her… except one person. She looked at a tall, handsome man sitting next to a laughing blonde, old man, and that black lady who was trying to hide her grin. She locked eyes with him for a fraction of a second and saw he was the only one not laughing at her, in fact he looked… kinda sorry for her. Annie got off the floor and went to the very back of the cafeteria to hopefully eat in peace. As the laughter died down, Britta spoke up

"Wow, ok lets get going to study, c'mon Shirley"

"Oh my that was funny, hurry up Pierce lets go." With that she and Britta began walking out

"Alright amigo lets go to study some Spanish." Said Pierce as he rose from his seat. "Jeff?"

"You go ahead I'll catch up in a bit."

"Alright then."

Pierce walked out and left Jeff alone at the bench. Jeff was still staring at the poor girl Troy tripped and was feeling something odd. He couldn't quite place his finger on it but when she looked at him with those big sad eyes, something inside of him told him to help her. So Jeff got up and walked to where she was sitting alone at the back of the cafeteria. She was sniffling and wiping her eyes as he sat down.

"Hi" said Jeff slowly as he sat

"H-hi" said Annie in a small voice

"Look I'm sorry for my friend Troy, he's kind of a dumb jock."

"N-no its, ok I'm used to it." Annie was ducking her head to hide the tears from this new man. Jeff felt awful watching this girl cry so he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here"

"Th-thank you" Annie was still sad about what had happened but was feeling better in the company of this stranger. "Are you sure you want to be seen with me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Like I care what these people think, I don't mind at all." Jeff was feeling a little better now he say her tears were fading.

"That's really nice of you mister."

"Call me Jeff"

"Oh, ok… Jeff." Annie was now surprised to feel a smile forming at her lips. "I'm Annie." She said holding her hand out for Jeff to shake.

"It's a pleasure Annie." Jeff returned her smile as he shook her tiny hand. "Um, when you said you were use to it, what exactly did you mean? Is it it a habit of yours to be tripped by meatheads?" Annie actually grinned at this.

"No, it's just… I went to high school with Troy and… lets just say I wasn't Ms Popular." She finished a little sad. Annie tried to distract herself from crying again by picking out garbage from her plate. Jeff looked at her and felt that feeling again, like he had to do something to make her not sad.

"Wait here." Jeff got up from the bench and went over to the counter where they were selling cookies and desserts. He returned with a piece of cake on a plate with two forks. "Here I figure this will be better than garbage salad." Annie was taken aback by this, a boy has never bought her dessert, or any type of food for that matter.

"Thank you Jeff." Annie's smile was back and wider than last time. Jeff immediately felt that bad feeling in his stomach go away as he saw Annie smile and grab her fork. They ate the cake in silence for a few minutes before Annie spoke up again, "Jeff?"

"Yeah?" Jeff wiped his mouth free of frosting

"Wh-why did you come talk to me?" Annie said quietly. Jeff looked at her and thought for a second.

"I wanted to apologize for the behavior of Troy and make sure you were ok."

"You… you didn't laugh at me…"

Jeff was surprised to find out she too remembers that split second they made eye contact. "I didn't think it was funny. I don't think anyone should be treated that way." Annie was shocked at how sincere Jeff was as he spoke.

"Well I'm glad you chose to talk to me."

"Yeah me too" All of a sudden Jeff and Annie shared a look that lasted a bit too long for Jeff's comfort. "So you and Troy went to high school together?" said Jeff breaking the look they were sharing.

"Yes, he was captain of the football team, Prom King, and really popular." Annie was blushing as she spoke about Troy. Then her blush quickly went away as she continued, "I was founder of the chess club, and math club, and… well nobody really knew I existed…. Especially Troy." Annie finished a little bitterly. "What about you?"

"What about me?" said Jeff

"Well… you're… you know…" Annie said as she broke eye contact with him.

"Older?"

"No!, well yes but that's not what I was going to say." Annie was a little shy to finish her thought.

"What do you mean then, Annie?" Jeff was a little confused now.

"I mean you're a cool, handsome guy, and you seem smart, I'm just wondering what a guy like you is doing here at Greendale." Annie bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Jeff.

"Oh, well its kind of a long story."

"I don't mind."

Jeff was happy that Annie thought he was this nice cool guy but he was hesitant to tell her about his past. "Well I found out at an early age that I had a gift for talking. I could spin wrong things and make them right, just as long as I kept talking. So I figured why not be a lawyer? They make tons of money an wear amazing suits, but I didn't want to go through years of college so I faked my way into a job at firm. I had a fake bachelors degree from Columbia printed up and next thing you know I'm making tons of money and winning case after case. But then the firm found out I didn't have a real degree. They could've fired me but they wanted to keep me working for them, so they made a deal with me. They suspend my license and I go to Greendale and get my degree, I get to come back and work for them again." Jeff finished and was a little disappointed to see the smile gone from Annie's face. She now had a little pout and sad eyes.

"Jeff I'm sorry about that…"

"It's fine Annie really don't worry about it, all I need to do is pass my classes and in 4 years I'm back to my life," Jeff said as he picked up his fork to get a piece of cake. "So what about you Annie?"

"What about me?" Annie moved her gaze from the cake Jeff was picking at to his face.

"What is a smart girl like you doing at Greendale?"

"Oh, well as bad as your story is I can guarantee mine is worse."

"Let's hear it."

"Well all my life I focused on school and getting good grades, my mother really pushed me to be nothing less than perfect in school. And I made it all the way to senior year in high school with all A's. But then the work became too much and I felt I needed something to keep me going, so I started taking Adderall. At first I just took one pill a day to get me through all my classes and extra credit work. But then the bullying and being the butt of every joke go to me, so I started taking more pills a day to literally numb myself from all the insults. One day it was too much and I had a bad breakdown, I ran through a plate glass window because I thought everyone was a robot. My mother wanted to make sure we never talked about it but I wanted to fix my problem, I chose to go to rehab and my mom chose to kick me out of the house and cut me off. I got clean and well here I am." Annie felt the tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes again. But then she felt a big warm hand cover hers. She looked at her hands and found Jeff's covering hers.

"That's terrible Annie nobody should go through something like that." Jeff said sincerely as he looked her in the eyes. "We'll both make it out of here just fine Annie don't worry." Jeff didn't know what was happening to him, he felt warm and cozy all of a sudden and couldn't explain why.

"Thank you Jeff, you're a great friend." Annie said as she smiled at him.

"Friend…" Jeff was taken by surprised being called this

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought…" Annie began to ramble.

"Annie you're a great friend too." Jeff cut her off.

Again Jeff and Annie held this long look and couldn't explain why they were looking at each other for so long. And as if they were magnets they began moving closer and closer to each other, Annie closed her eyes first as Jeff followed, they could smell each other now as their noses were touching then finally Jeff leaned in closer and…

"ENOUGH!" yelled Shirley as Troy and Abed were inches away from kissing each other. "I think we get it." She finished sweetly.

"So that's how it would've of played out if Annie had never heard about our study group that day." Said Abed as he moved away from Troy. He and Troy had been entertaining the group by simulating scenarios that each member had given them. What started out as a group get together and Troy, Abed, and Annie's apartment turned into a _What If? _ Game Troy and Abed created.

"So what did you guys think?" asked Troy excitedly as he looked around the group. Everyone was a little awe struck by the scenario that played out in front of them.

"Well it seems accurate enough, we all know Jeff has a soft spot for Annie." Said Britta as she looked around the group.

"I didn't like it why didn't wasn't I the one who tripped Annie? I'm more sinister than Troy!" said Pierce as he looked at Abed.

"It fit Troy's character better." Abed said as he removed his brunette wig he had on to play the role of Annie.

"I thought it was spot on, these two horny toads could get it one anywhere." Shirley looked at the two people sitting together on the couch. Jeff and Annie looked at each other nervously as all eyes were on them now.

"Guys its just a scenario two friends thought up in less than a minute, lets not get carried away here." Said Jeff as he tried to remain calm.

"Yeah like I would kiss Jeff after just meeting him!"

"Hey!" Jeff looked at Annie with wide eyes. Annie gave him a _Well? _ Look and returned her focus to the group.

"Ok then what scenario next?" asked Abed

"Ooh what if Britta had said bagel right that day!" said Troy excitedly. The rest of the group watched as Troy and Abed played out the scenario. Except for Jeff and Annie as they looked at their phones.

**JEFF: I think they're on to us…**

**ANNIE: Maybe but lets hold off on telling them for a little bit longer please?**

**JEFF: Ok :) **

**ANNIE: Thanks honey :) **

**JEFF: What did I say about those nicknames?**

**ANNI: Right, sorry!... sweetie ;) **

Jeff looked over at his girlfriend and smiled.


End file.
